User blog:Zaros262/Revamping Research Organization
I'm sure you've all noticed the sad state of organization for our Research Technologies. Well, I've been working on fixing this. For those who don't know, our catagory system looks like this (focusing on Research) The highest catagory we have is called 'Browse.' This catagory has two sub-catagories within it called 'Content' and 'Organization.' Organization has 9 sub-catagories, and the one I've made in here is called 'Research.' Research has 2 catagories and one page. The catagory Research Topics and the page Research are both in this catagory. Research is just a page set up as a very broad overview of all the research in the game, and can be referred to as Research-p (Research-page), since it has the same name as Research-catagory (Research-c). Anyway, I digress. Research Topics has a page in it for the technologies for each Age, and each page is called "Research/age." The second catagory in Research-c is called 'Research Techs.' Research Techs contains one catagory for each age's research, and their naming format is "age Technologies." Each of these catagories will have one page in them for each technology that they have, excepting the technologies that have an in-game item/building/unit etc. named after them (e.g. Knight and Village Centre). Each of these pages will have more in-depth information about the technology, including strategies and the level of importance each tech has. So far, I've made the pages for every technology in the Ancient and Classical eras. Each of these pages is equipped with basic information about them, like what the tech does, how much it costs, and how long it takes to complete. I'm not even 15% of the way through the game yet - I really don't know what I'm doing, so I haven't added any strategies or tips to the pages I've made thus far. Why did I do all of this? Well, there were a lot of people adding technologies to random catagories, and I figured that it would be better to make a place for all of the technologies to go, rather, than tell everyone that they don't go anywhere. I also want a better level of standardization on the Wiki, because everything's kind of hodge-podge, whatever the author thought was necessary type of thing. For instance, looking through the Ancient Wonders, about every other one mentions that you need 100% culture to build it in the requirements. Half of the people thought that it should be there, if just for completion's sake, and the other half thought it really just wasn't necessary. The other thing is that once 8Realms is fully released, there are going to be a lot ''of noobs reading this Wiki. I wanted to make sure that it's going to be really easy for them to find what they're looking for, because right now, even I'm having trouble doing that. This Wiki's really coming along, but that's not to say it isn't seriously lacking, especially in standardization and completion of fine details, like making sure ''every tech has the time it takes to complete listed. Well, thanks for reading, and please pass on this information to your friends - I didn't spend an our or two sifting through the catagories trying to figure out what/how/why everything is the way it is for only me to have the information! Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 19:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts